Hard Knocks: The Chris Benoit Story
Hard Knocks: The Chris Benoit Story is a direct-to-video documentary released from WWE Home Video on July 17, 2004, to celebrate the career of Chris Benoit up to that date. The DVD version includes several key matches throughout Benoit's career. Summary Hard Knocks commemorates the highlights of the career of Chris Benoit, from his time in WCW to Extreme Championship Wrestling, and then WWE. It covers his career from his time in Japan through his World Heavyweight Championship win at WrestleMania XX over Triple H and Shawn Michaels, and everything in between. Through interviews with Benoit, his wife Nancy, and many of his friends in the industry, the video covers such topics as the birth of his nickname "The Canadian Crippler" after accidentally breaking the neck of Sabu, and his own neck surgery in 2001. Matches *'vs. Jushin Liger for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship' :Tokyo, Japan, August 19, 1990 *'vs. Too Cold Scorpio' :SuperBrawl III, Asheville, North Carolina, February 21, 1993 *'vs. Black Tiger' :Super J Cup Semi-Finals, Tokyo, Japan, April 16, 1994 *'vs. The Great Sasuke' :Super J Cup Finals, Tokyo, Japan, April 16, 1994 *'vs. Sabu' :November to Remember, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, November 5, 1994 *'vs. Al Snow' :ECW Double Tables, South Philadelphia, Philadelphia, February 4, 1995 *'vs. Eddie Guerrero' :[[October 16, 1995 Monday Nitro results|WCW Monday Nitro]], October 16, 1995 *'vs. Kevin Sullivan - Falls Count Anywhere match' :The Great American Bash, Baltimore, Maryland, June 16, 1996 * vs. Booker T :The Great American Bash, Baltimore, Maryland, June 14, 1998 *'vs. Bret Hart - Owen Hart tribute match' :WCW Monday Nitro, Kansas City, Missouri, October 4, 1999 *'vs. Sid Vicious for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship' :Souled Out, Cincinnati, Ohio, January 16, 2000 *'vs. William Regal for the WWE Intercontinental Championship' :Brian Pillman Memorial Show, Cincinnati, Ohio, May 15, 2000 *'vs. Kurt Angle - Steel Cage match' :WWE Raw, Richmond, Virginia, June 11, 2001 *'vs. Kurt Angle for the WWE Championship' :Royal Rumble, Boston, Massachusetts, January 19, 2003 *'vs. Triple H and Shawn Michaels for the World Heavyweight Championship' :WrestleMania XX, New York, New York March 14, 2004 Images Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00001.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00002.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00003.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00004.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00005.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00006.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00007.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00008.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00009.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00010.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00011.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00012.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00013.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00014.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00015.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00016.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00017.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00018.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00019.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00020.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00021.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00022.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00023.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00024.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00025.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00026.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00027.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00028.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00029.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00030.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00031.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00032.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00033.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00034.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00035.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00036.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00037.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00038.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00039.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00040.jpg Hard Knocks The Chris Benoit Story.00041.jpg See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Chris Benoit External links * Hard Knocks: The Chris Benoit Story at Amazon.com Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases Category:DVD releases